


Prince's servant

by lightupon (honeybeen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted!Slytherin Harry, Corporal Punishment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Forced Relationship, House Politics, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Bond, Multi, Other, Slytherin Harry, Spanking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeen/pseuds/lightupon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord for his acclaimed mastery of Old Magic, holds his own court gathering in faithful and loyal followers from households of Slytherin lineage. As the newly widowed Lily Evans Potter becomes the Lord's consort, soon political conspiracies and machination ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~don't own harry potter and related characters

When the Dark lord finally arose to affirm his pedigree of old Slytherin house and convene loyal followers, the long sustained balance of power between prestigious families of Magical Britain tottered. Ever so opportunistic and discontented ones competitively reached out and bowed their heads under the newly self-elected ruler's foot. But the most royal, heartfelt cordiality acknowledged from him was that of the prestigious and old noble families, one of them being renowned house of Malfoy where later one Draco Malfoy was born.

 

For Draco at the age of 5 it was all blooming scenery and light caressing on his plump, glowing cheeks mumbling sweet rolls and from time to time he would burst to fits of giggling when his friend Blaise and Pansy role-played the Prince charming and a feeble girl hanging on his word of rescue. He thought them silly but more than often pretty much contentedly endured it all unless they insisted on him being their first born baby-heir. Draco knew better than them, he better suited the role of soon to be princess and Pansy could perfectly play along as a one annoying baby-heir for her high pitched giggling and so childish manners. Blaise would had conceded him as he from time to time got a hint of Draco's displeasure and smiled covertly, though it was not the case with Pansy and she was always the leader among those three. So no luck for Draco to play a graceful and tragic fair maiden flanked by some handsome and funny prince like Blaise, not even once.

 

Though Draco never felt dejected for he knew and alleged it as a fair fact that there should be someone, who's from rightful lineage and more so good-looking and humorous, cute, gentle, clever one that satisfies all the criteria he secretly contrived to come up within the first 5 years of his life. And then at the right moment Draco would give all his heart and precious somethings welled up inside for how long yet not known to indulge the Prince of fortune, for he had Draco and they'll live in the castle happily ever after.

Never had he known said Prince could be a cause of so much pain, even so far as to Draco's own shameful disgrace and humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

First few years of Draco's life were easy. He slept 10 to 12 hours, played with Pansy and Blaise and mostly just snuggled to his mother cooing nonsense babblings. After that, as his father Lucius came back from a long-term mission the Dark Lord commissioned, the temperature dropped a bit around the Malfoy manner. Though Draco succeeded in preserving some of his childish and innocent nature, as years went by said father's cold demeanor toward his own son took effect on his residual traits. First the young child tried to imitate his father's haughtiness and fluidity but it only made Pansy snort dismissively and Blaise even sent a funny stare at his unusual change of manner. But draco was not discouraged, he only applied some delicate sort of faux nonchalance onto his facade. In no time he was well versed in that pretense too and showed it to his father for the wrong time. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what happened in my study? Did you bring in your friends again to cause all of this catastrophe?"  
"None of your business, father."  
"What?"

Cuddling against his father's long stretched chair with flaring legs, Draco rolled his big grey eyes to chastise his temporarily discourteous father.

"I said. If you really want to know, you can always ask my dutiful servant Dobby here. You should. But not me. I am too busy right now eating these cookies." 

Lucius stared. Draco stared. And he slowly drew up his corner of mouth, soon beaming with proud anticipating his father's response. Draco got spanked for the first time in his life, Lucius so profusely gave it that he couldn't sit straight or lie down on his back for two weeks. 

Then there was another mission the Dark Lord bestowed on the father and Lucius was gone for too long a time, and when he went back it was too late. The chance of correction and proper nurture regarding his heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy was long gone. Draco had already established his own image on self which rigidified well and sound like an impregnable fortress. For the parts he couldn't see how his far away father would approve, Draco thought hard maybe too hard for his own good to develop a somewhat persistent and quirkish sort of mentality. And the boy was quite proud of it, that much Lucius could gather within a few days of their reunion.

His son wanted to be betrothed to a 'prince'. Not figuratively speaking, a real one. So that he may be a 'princess'. And make his whole family, Draco himself and his parents and Dobby, move to a castle where all the happily ever after couples lived with their respective families.

And That really struck him hard on his face. Lucius hated his Lord for he made a very serious contribution to this dreadful situation. And he never had a chance to remedy for that particular situation, as on the third mission out their dominion he was slaughtered brutally by rogue vampires. Which brought young Draco with his mother under the grace of the Dark Lord himself, as they indeed moved to the Slytherin castle for their protection as they became an easy target for outsiders without the presence of their patriarch.

Though Draco did mourn some time for his dead father's sake, living in a real castle only enforced the boy's determination to perpetually prolong his stay in there. He was the most adored and high-in-rank among a few children residents, including frequent visitors like his friend Pansy and Blaise. He would eat and sleep at his whim so long as he went to the class held by the castle governess. As easy as shelling peas.

Until his mother made a truly, deplorably stupid decision in his stead when he was nine. Draco would always remember. 

That fateful day was the 31th of July, the castle was bursting at the seams with all the noble families of Magical Britain visiting to celebrate the Dark Lord's 65 years on the throne. he was clad in a pale blue foglike robe, embroidered delicately from silk and gold thread on both sides of the shoulder seams. Glowing silver hairs slicked back with more than enough amount of slikum, he ran down the marble staircase heading to the grand banquet hall. Permeating through the translunary entrance gate, the magnificent auras of pure magic engulfed those approaching. It swept over Draco's little frame and he was soaked into the barrier without any resist, and there was his old friend Pansy standing cross against the glittering wall pouting crookedly. 

"Hi Pansy! Seem to be a little early, have you seen Blaise? Hebragged he would arrive on a broomstick past the entrance door. Not that I believe him, but-"  
"Oh, Hello."

That was all. She tossed her head up and interrupted his speech rather rudely. She didn't even look at his side directly and her tone of salutation was properly demure yet definitely condescending. So Pansy was definitely not over the incident, Draco thought angrily. She's probably doing this only to make compensate for her bruised pride when Theodore preferred him as a dance partner! 

At least Draco tried again with the manner becoming to a host.

"So how is your staying in Slytherin castle, Pansy? Is everything alright? I am asking because you never went to find me for past two weeks."  
"Mother says we'll return to our manor within a few days."  
"Oh. For what reason may I ask? Why so soon?"  
"Because we have our home and that's where we all belong. Unlike you, Draco."

Draco was just about to shout some curse words but barely composed himself. What's wrong with her? Instead he insulted her bad choice of black billowy dress robe and that dreadful pigtails. Flushed up like a burning pot, Pansy tottered to his side quickly and broke a terrible word. Draco paled instantly. 

"NO! I'm not betrothed to HIM!"  
"Yes you are!"

Trembling with sudden anxiety he denied her with all his might solemnly invested in a mere syllable. 

"NO!"  
"Yes, yes, yes, I heard your mommy talk to my mum and she said it's arranged! give up your hope already, Drakey! Your life is sealed and mine is now open twice   
wider!"

Draco's big round grey eyes watered at an alarming rate. His pale countenance flushed up, small deuce of clubs clenched with resolution, he lunged at his teasing friend and pulled her down into a hedge of hawthorn. Pansy yelped and raised her voice like hundreds of angry chirping chicks. 

"You just hit me!"  
"No I gave you what you deserved!"  
"MOMMY!!!!!"

Not far away a flock of madams and maidens were gathering and chatting animately, some of them lady Malfoy's close confidante and others from different noble houses, under a thin milky mist of pavilion. One or two house elfs were respectively assigned to attend each guest's need. Even Draco's personal servant Dobby was brought there and polishing apples for some gruel-looking lady. Lady parkinson soon sidled up to her child embarrassed for all the attention she was drawing. 

"What's this comotion about?"  
"MUM DRACO HIT ME ACROSS MY FACE!" 

When lady Parkinson lifted up her sobbing child and looked for the culprit, Draco had already made a quick retreat. He was instantly scared when it came to his mind that his mother would hear about it. She particularly mentioned today's gathering as highly important and cautioned him not to create a scene. It was all Pansy's fault! And he didn't hit her across the face, just pushed on the shoulder and she fell backward as if she were a delicate paper doll! Though she had been his dear friend for most of the time, all of such pretenses sometimes made him gag.

There were various people visiting the castle from different Houses, all basked in the glory of the slytherin as it was the only House currently ruled by it's rightful ruler. Their magic was abound and more firm compared to others due to the presence of their Lord. Draco passed them without acknowledging anyone but more than often others tried to extend their greetings and cooed over how adorable and charming he looked. Draco furrowed his face in distaste. No wonder his mother already wants to drag him into an engagement contract. 

As it was encouraged by the court, there was a current fad in slytherin to set their child up with someone from other houses. To enlarge the number of future generation, as once the couple was conjoined in marriage on matrimonial terms the bride came as an honorary slytherin. Though this sort of engagement contract was rather much more sought out from other houses, and apart from them griffindors were currently the most suitable subject for such arrangements as they also had some resemblance of ruler, Albus Dumbledore. 

Draco knew all about this if only vaguely at his tender age of 9. But he had no positive feeling or personal respect toward the Longbottom boy, his mother's choice of his fiance, that is, according to Pansy. He was neither as good looking as Blaise nor so humorous like Theo, always clinging to his grandmother's apron strings whenever Narcissa or other ladies invited him to the castle. 

All the boy possessed was an ability to constantly stammer and it annoyed Draco. His calibre of 'the one' was certainly higher than that, and he'd never compromise it even for his mothers sake! 

Draco stomped down to the less populated hallway and stopped when he heard the familiar voice of a desperate boy.

"But I don't want to marry him or anything!"

Oh speak of the devil, here the Longbottom boy appears out of nowhere. And even wailing like an ungrateful baby, in Draco's castle! 

He stuck his head out of the berry bushes to see what was happening right there. Yes, that trembling chubby cheeks and that watery, stupid monotonous eyes are only for Longbottom. Is he crying because his grandma informed him of this hideous arrangement of their future engagement? Does he think that he would ever be able to get a better chance than Draco? Don't delude yourself there, Longbottom, I'll get to you this instance-

"Is he that bad?"

There was another voice which made Draco stagger behind. It was calm and a little bit shy, accompanied with telltale marks of curiosity. Who in there right mind wants to accompany that miserable boy?

“One of the worst kind, Harry. Whatever you think that ponce is worse than ever!"

Another boy's flaming red hear bounced up and down madly, and he soon lowered his voice conspicuously like a passionate pilgrim on the brink of confessing some terrible secret.

"He is a begger pretending to be a prince, you know?"  
"What do you mean? Certainly he must be a noble to be Neville's fiance, right?"  
"Well, yeah, they all call him as a 'slytherin prince', and he acts like one, but the truth is he has no house to live and no relatives to count on!"

Draco saw red. Gasping like a fish out in the air he fumbled around the ground looking for a right material to throw. Something rugged and weighty got to his hand and he hurled it hard and ran to the other side of bushes to hide himself. It struck one of them and he bawled out like a pissy he is. Serves them right.

"Ouch, who was that!"   
"Ron are you okay? He's bleeding!"  
"I think it tore up his forehead, Neville. Please take him to the infirmary? I'll look around more to find who threw this rock!"  
"Alright Harry!"

Hastily treading sounds of leather footwear and a momentary silence. Draco held his breath for some time and tried desperately not to look upon the bushes he was ducking under. Now was not the situation he had intended to bring about. Having an argument with Pansy was one thing but deliberately harassing one of their guest was not at all excusable! If his mother hears about it she would be really, really mad like no one else. Draco shuddered as a cold frisson penetrated him through like a concrete spear. The castle's warder Filch always threatened that one day Draco would pay for his arrogant demeanors and he himself would readily contribute to his correction. Not him, but maybe this time his mother might let him suffer those hideous tortures to give an hard example-

"Hello, is there anybody else?"

A hesitant voice asked just above Draco's silver thread of hairs. Under the tension and anxiety Draco failed to catch his hiccup. The boy halted abruptly and there was again far fetched silence overweighing the atmosphere. Draco squeezed his eyes and counted 10 to 1 in reverse to ease his mind but couldn't help it a bit. Still no sound or reaction from the other boy. Maybe he went to other side, miraculously not seeing him right under his noses? 

Draco squinted his eyes, anticipating the sight of the other boy hanging just above his head. But there was no one, he disappeared into thin air. No trace of other child but him. He finally breathed easy and relaxed himself onto the damp summer earth.

"Well that was close."  
"What was close?"

Draco screamed. And a pair of astonished green eyes screamed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end of the prologue to this story  
> wish you enjoy ♡

“Hi."

The boy smiled, emerald green eyes weak and calculating. His hair melted around the darkness he cowered down, his tunic was also pretty dark tone. Ghostlike pale hands reached out to grab Draco by his collar like a cocoon reeling it's silk thread. Within a measurable distance of their first contact Draco flinched and withdrew himself backward. He had to force his throat to say something with his usual dignity, though it came out awkward and fumbling.

"For Salazar's sake, are you a ghost? Get away from me!"  
"You attacked one of my closest friends. I need to hear out your reason."

The boy changed his facial contour as if he was rightfully miffed at Draco's misdeed, but somehow Draco sensed he was not that angry. His green eyes shined with unmistakable mirth, expecting Draco's response intently. Draco racked his brain hard to come up with something witty and casual to impress the boy, but at last resorted to mumbling his thinking. Too many surprises in one day can do such thing on your head.

"But you don't seem to care. "  
"Just you're too small to be angry with."

Draco gaped. Who was he to talk such nonsense with him? That boy was just as short in stature, guessing they were in same ages. He winced at Draco's incredulous look of disdain and scratched his rear head bashfully. His face was suddenly aflame with rosy colors which added some liveliness to the immaterial ambience around him. That made Draco's stomach swell like a ballon and somersault as if someone cast a bad jinx on him.

"No, it came out wrong. I mean you look like my little kitten Hegwid, she's fussy but really endearing and have shiny white furs with gold glint, and that makes you two seem quite similar!" 

He couldn't take his eyes off the strange boy. In closer observation he was at least three times prettier than Pansy in her most flashy dresses and his regular features even rivaled that of Blaise, the most handsome boy he'd seen among similar age groups. And that blush was really cute, though it was not to be compared with Draco's adorableness. But still it said a lot. Also his attire and attitude were presentably decorous, no doubt he's from an aristocratic family of different house other than Slytherin. Probably an ancient and honored one which lives in a whale of a castle.

Draco shuffled his heel and inquired, lowering his eyes coyly. Was it the boy's way of courting him? He surely didn't mind it but at least to make it certain Draco asked once again.

"You meant I resemble your cat, the most charming and adorable creature in your castle?"  
"Umm... I mean, yes?"  
"Well. Then I forgive you of your discourtesy. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
"Oh. That's really nice of you, I think? I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

That exchange left the boy a little bit confused and soon his sparkling green eyes enlarged themselves like big saucers. He clapped his hands in realization and bobbed his head up and down several times to study Draco as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"So you're Neville's fiance! No wonder you threw that rock to knock him down, I'm sorry Draco. That is, if I'm allowed to call you that?"

Draco beamed inside but played an wounded character to see Harry flush and fumble more. As if that pitiful human existence of Weasely's opinion on draco can count for spit. 

"Of course you have my permission to address me as 'Draco', or 'Dragon' if you'd like to."  
"Why would I want to call you Dragon?" 

Harry sounded genuinely disoriented but Draco ignored.

"But if you're really, really sorry you can do me a favor. Let bygones be bygones, you'd not inform my mother of what'd happened here. That includes not any other adults, especially the warder Filch, and you be my boyfriend!"

"Surely I can do that, I'm not a tattletale you know."

Harry thoughtlessly muttered but soon realized what he'd agreed on so inadvertently and jumped out of his skin. He certainly couldn't consent to doing that!

"Hold on, I can't betray Neville like that!"  
"But you're obviously willing to be my boyfriend if situation is different?"  
"Well, I guess so?"

That answer made Draco' squirm and hop in place like a child overdosed on treacle tarts. Temporarily retreating back to his five year olds' self, Draco hugged Harry tight and sighed in delight. That solves one problem, then.

"That's the spirit! Though I've never heard of your last name I'm pretty sure you're of a noble family, at least as high at rank as to associate with that of Neville's. You can challenge him to a duel or, appeal to my mother of our true love and work this out in our favor!"

Harry seemed like he couldn't possibly follow Draco's way of reasoning and raised his voice to explain his profound bewilderment by his sudden propositions. 

"You really are a strange sort, you know that?"  
"Well, if you don't hurry yourself I'd be forever shackled to Neville and there would be no chance left for you."

Unsaid 'And you don't want that to be the case, do you?' was clear on Draco's pitifully quivering lips. 

"I'm not so sure of that. Anyway what of Neville do you hate so much? I kind of feel sorry for him, he's really nice once you get to know him."

But Harry's phrase didn't reach Draco's ear, as his all senses were captured on Harry's smile. That shy and teasing tint of his expression made Draco's heart palpitate and raised a fuzzy feeling. Draco sighed, barely directing his direction to anywhere other than Harry's cute form. Thick bushes around them brushed his sprawled limbs chillingly and he looked up at the far away sky, where ancestral mystical stars glimmered knowingly ever so often. Draco again heaved a long complacent sigh. 

"How is it that I've never met you before?" 

Harry scooted over aside and observed silence as stray starlights brushed onto his visage. Some time later without any prelude he started his confession in an eerily quite way.

"When I was much younger I mostly stayed in our manor, only used to play with Neville. That was before father collapsed and mother first sent me to her sister, but she hated my guts and so did I. I pleaded mother to let me stay with my godfathers. I have two of them, both are terribly cool, though Padfoot had been traveling merlin knows where so Moony took me in. For years I was not allowed to return home and visit father, not even once. Mother was afraid I might get the same hereditary disease, our line is quite notorious for that. But it was all futile. He is dead, I　don't even remember how he talked to me and the same disease is now with me."

"Disease? Are you sick?"

Harry didn't answer. He pointed to the scintillation of continuing fireworks and tilted his head toward the banquet hall once.

"We should get back there. The ceremony is drawing to its end."

 

There were so many people standing on their tiptoes, murmuring and glowing with fervent enthusiasm. Draco slowly slackened his pace, puzzled. 

"What's happening here?"  
"Draco, you missed the biggest part of this evening."

Blaise pushed his way through the adults and joined Draco's side. He flicked his eyes toward Harry questioningly but Draco instead demanded for him to tell the particulars of this situation. The answer came from elsewhere, the wobbly lady who was grabbing poor Dobby, Draco's Dobby, tight on his belt and shook him hard.

"Oh my, our lord is finally getting his consort!"  
"Mother!"

All eyes were instantly on the boy rushing past the crowd to reach the red-headed soon to be queen consort. Draco was riveted to the spot, not daring to follow him and come face to face with his lord. The tall and handsome figure of Tom Marvolo Riddle leisurely turned his side toward the approaching child, hand in hand with the woman who was indubitably picturesque clad in robes of regal white.

Draco just stared at a loss, as his lord bent his knees in humble pretense and put his hand on Harry's trembling shoulders.

"I can't believe my eyes."  
"So he's also accepting the Potter child?"  
"Look at her face, she appears so dejected. Wouldn't be able to run the castle as if she's the queen anymore."

That jab was directed at Draco's mother, Narcissa. Draco snatched Dobby out of the impudent lady's hand in anger. She made an incredulous look but Draco only glared harder all his posture edged in defiance. 

"Watch your mouth you old hag. How dare you worthless scum of the earth offer an insult to my mother like that? Once she knows of it you'd never be allowed to set your filthy foot near the castle gate."

Satisfied at her bleached face and supremely subsided whisperings around, Draco refocused his attention to the center. But they were already gone, party was dismissed and his mother was approaching him with triumphant Pansy and her mother in tow. Draco groaned and couldn't help but steal a glance at his side where Harry was there a short time ago. Then he curled his lips dubiously.

"Good, good. I didn't wish for a prince to serve, I always wanted one to save me!"

 

Neville visited him twice during the following month. Draco tolerated him to please his mother, who was for most of the time in a foul mood her lips pursed and forehead creased in delicate lines. The castle was bristling with hushed rumblings of the newly courted queen consort, and her child who the Dark lord generously adopted to make his own. It was said that there was even some blood ritual to ensure his rightful claim to the throne, and though no conventional sort of nuptial rites was held no one dared to look down on it, as such a ritual was the most possible courtesy the lord could show to his bride and her son. 

Meanwhile Draco never crossed his path with Harry, he assumed maybe 'the prince' was still in recovery from the aftermath of such highly powerful ritual. He sometimes missed Harry's bright green eyes twinkling with mirth and courteous shyness, and secretly hoped he remain same as the one Draco ushered to declare their 'true love'. 

But he had no chance to find out and perhaps reverse some unfavorable parts of event just like his father had had no such chance to rectify his son while he lived. With the presence of the queen consort his mother's influence was severely injured, even to the extent of their ungraceful displacement. The rumor of Narcissa‘s formal love affair with the lord, of which the proud witch not so heartily elucidated herself as such assumption only added up to her rank, now backfired in torrents to swept them out of the castle. Narcissa was furious and fumed but eventually turned to her sister who long since eloped with a commoner, as Draco was still far too young to succeed his title. There Draco received no due respect regarding his hereditary, he rather was required to stay in line lest he had no roof over his head and mediocre meal of soup to moisten his throat. 

Narcissa intended to send her son under the protection of Augusta Longbottom but Draco outright refused. Instead he resorted to enrolling in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at the age of 11, which was founded by Albus Dumbledore for the purpose of benevolent education regarding everyone with magical talents no matter what their ancestry was. It was really out of necessity to continue his education and consume at least semi-decent meal, though soon Draco was again content for his staying in castle and made it his second home. Five years passed that way in the blink of an eye, and he still sometimes cherished his short moment with the prince for there was no one with such bright green eyes to sharp his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

It was April 29th, seven years past since his exile and Draco was blooming with inexplicable anticipation, perhaps spring fever had struck him. Or it was his continued disagreement with his mother. Narcissa insisted he drop out of Hogwarts to properly claim his title on his upcoming sixteenth birthday, but Draco was delaying his decision. His ostensible reason was to receive his graduation certificate, not that he needed Dumbledore's recognition as badly as other commonplace students in here. Maybe it was his reluctance in returning to the world which once threw him hard without mercy. 

To be honest with himself he would always prefer living in this castle to reclaiming the Malfoy manor and facing his father's foes vigilantly awaiting an opportunity to finally take down the Malfoy name with it's last successor. He knew it for sure because since false rumors of Narcissa had spreaded out like rapid torrents, they became unwelcome guests to most of the noble families. As he sometimes pondered over that incident, it's more plausible there must had been someone behind pulling the wires. So Draco had an accountable fear that had he show his face to the aristocratic circles again, someone would strike much brutally this time and ensure his downfall.

Anyway his Potions grade was really good throughout past five years, maybe the deputy professor will hire him after his graduation to replace the old and sickly Slughorn.

But apparently his mother was not the only one who was waiting for his 16th birthday.

 

"Draco."

Said boy raised his head and glanced around looking for the source of an unfamiliar male voice. He was tending to his personal flower garden which was secretly located behind a dense forest of beech community near his dormitory building. There not so far away stood a young man, tall and broad, clad in tailored formal robe, brightish brunette brown hair neatly tugged behind as one. At first sight he looked almost confidant but not so long after he began fidgeting from one foot to the other, sheepishly scratching his nape.

'And that intruder has a nerve to step on my precious rose bed.'

Draco narrowed his eyes, the man was clad in high class attire and his posture was nice, if not the constant fidgeting and weight shifting it appeared to be that of a well trained battlemage. But the lack of beseeming attitude was really ludicrous.

Then he actually saw the man, his slightly more than average size of round eyes and a somewhat dopey looking countenance, so it was him. 

'Shit.'

Draco let out a lazy sigh and flicked his eyes away as soon as the name of the visitor came clear to him, pretending to be perfectly composed and bored. 

"Why, wouldn't you happen to be the heir of the prestigious Longbottom family. I'm honored you came all this way to see me again, Neville."

For some unknown reason that greeting made his fiance suddenly step out of his stupor. He cleared his throat and approached Draco, each of them warily watching the movements of their ever estranged betrothed.

"It's been a long time, Draco. You're just the same as I remember you."

Draco drew a matching smirk to his inadvertent snort. Why, wasn't that such a well versed line to woo the mind of naive younglings living outside of the mainstream society. Cleary Neville must had been educated from best tutors in his grandmother Lady Longbottom's employ, and probably those who resides in the Slytherin castle as the countess from griffindor lines was said to had developed a strong tie with Lord Riddle. 

How ridiculous looking Draco must be, working with his hands crouching awkwardly onto the soil.

He pursed his lips petulantly and shot his most intimidating glare. Which was more than often not intimidating enough and sometimes caused rather unexpected effects on others, some people just couldn't help keeping their hands off of Draco and wanted to hug him instead of running away for their dear life like he intended. So Draco withdrew a few steps for caution's sake. 

Wait, is he observing me? He still looks dopey but just a moment ago that expression was strange-

Draco tried to see through the other man's facade but failed instantly. His mind barrier was nothing like others he had got through before, definitely went through a well constructed Legilimency training. The reaction was nearly autonomous and instantly the barrier was fortified several times. 

Draco cursed underneath and forced a mocking sneer on his face.

"Last time you visited me I was nine. Are you implying I still remain that much immature in a physical sense?" 

Neville winced and slowly shook his head.

"No! I mean, Draco, I have no idea why your impression on me is still that bad after all this time. I simply went here today to deliver my grandmother's proposal to you. She wants you to use one of our family villas to celebrate your upcoming birthday."

"She hadn't cared for the past six occasions. What's the sudden change of her heart?"

"Please. I don't want to do this just as much as you do, so let's make it quick and give your answer okay? You can say no. Your birthday is earlier than mine and it's not that she can force us to get married then. I rather think she intends to reintroduce you to our society again before late."

"Your society? My, my, what an honor to have such an opportunity on me. Please take care to thank her for me, Neville my dear."

"Wait, you accept it?!"

Neville made a strange squeaky voice and that placated Draco's seething anger to some extent. Draco smiled sweetly and inclined his head askew to lift his innocent grey eyes toward the flabbergasted face of his fiance.

"Yes, you heard me right. On terms that your family pay up all the expanses including my family's expenditure on personal items to wear for the party and such."

"But-"

"I assume it mush be difficult for you to articulate your gratitude for my accepting her offer right now. You should send us an owl later, don't forget to enclose a blank cheque or something. You got it? Now excuse me, I have a class to attend."

Draco sneered and turned his back not waiting for his answer. Of course he had no more class today, he's heading for his aunt's house to passed down this news himself. Maybe his mother would perk up, for the first time in years she can spend on anything she has her eye on and he can repay for his aunt and cousin Nymphadora this way too. Nymphadora's allergic to girlie frilled dresses, so why not buy such thing for her garment to wear on his sixteenth-oh-so-special birthday? 

By the time he arrived home which he shares with his mother, aunt Andromeda and occasionally cousin Nymphadora, Narcissa was sitting on a lawn chair on the porch sipping her tea. As soon as he finished elatedly accounting for his brief encounter with Neville, her pale blue eyes brightened itself considerably and she smiled heartily before patting on her son's shoulder.

"It's really considerate of her, Draco. You should properly thank her later, actually we better send a letter of thanks at once. Especially her generous offer to pick up the bills for our expenses, how thoughtful. I almost believed this engagement had become null since we had no other occasion to confirm it after- anyway you're such a fortunate boy, Dragon. You should avail yourself of this opportunity well, you know what I mean right?"

"Well, I intend to accompany aunt Andromeda and cousin Nymphadora there. What do you think of it mother?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her mothers incredulous expression and continued before she spoke again.

"No, no, mother, there's no way you can take my mind off of it. At least I'm excluding my classmates in Hogwarts, like the kinds of Finnigan or Granger. And before you ask me who they are, I assure you, you'd rather prefer not to hear about it."

"Dragon, I'm not sure of this. Lady Longbottom might feel offended of your action and withdraw her kind offer."

"Since when the gracious and cordial griffindors started to turn their backs on less fortunate people?"

Draco muttered and walked into the door without hearing out her answer. Last time he glanced backwards before closing the door, Narcissa was watching her son's retreating back, soothing around the stains of her nicked teacup with trembling fingers.

That night Draco tossed and turned while conceiving possible scenarios when he came face to face with his childhood friends. He wondered how they would act around him, or whether they'd actually attend his birthday party after all this years. Then he dreamed of his old castle, from which a green eyed prince walked out of the front gate to fetch him in person. He bowed gracefully and asked Draco to make himself comfortable and be his guest as long as he wanted. 

Too sweet to be true. Draco's sleeping lips quivered and it was a beautiful yet piteous sight for anyone with an ounce of sympathy to look at.

For the reminder of next three weeks Draco often skipped his school and stayed at home, accompanying his cousin to shop around and buy whatever they wanted for refurnishing their meager house. Brand new tea sets and some other kitchen utensils were checked first and Nymphadora made an order for her custom-made magical gears and an ornamental silver knife as a present for Draco. They almost forgot about their attires but narrowly managed to order one for each from an acknowledged tailor who once made a Duchess' bridal gown. 

Times flied away and soon Draco was shipped to the Longbottom manor three days prior to his birthday, so that he can prepare himself with the aid of others who Lady Longbottom had arranged for him. From the moment her hawk like eyes stripped him off as if she were appraising an old antique, he hated Lady Longbottom instantly and spent most of his spare time in his guest room. Everything was strange yet familiar, all the manners and etiquettes which once he was so used to that he could simply act on his instincts to perform them all faultlessly. 

Draco sighed. 

Today he was wearing a snow white robe which resembled a dressing gown. Apparently the one he picked with his cousin didn't meet Lady Longbottom's criteria. Draco's hair was trimmed to part on the left and shiny silver beads were placed sparsely to flatter his color. Draco looked like a confused and upset nymph who lost its way home.

People who he couldn't tell their names came and shook their hands with Lady Longbottom and her grandson. Draco was cast away to deal with an odd house elf who reminded him vaguely of Dobby, she introduced herself as Wincy. In spite of his apparent intention aunt Andromeda and cousin Nyphadora was not invited, even his mother had not come sending a brief letter that she didn't feel well. No doubt he was not ready yet to face others who once had been her inferiors. Draco was telling Wincy a story of his adventure in Hogwarts when a loud voice notified them all of the presence of a newcomer. 

Wincy's sparkly eyes became huge with dreamily exclamation.

"Oh it's him! Look, Master Draco it's his highness coming to your birthday party! Wincy is so jealous of you!"

Draco lost his word. 

The prince strode down the long aisle without gallantly and his greenish eyes flickered toward Draco and if he didn't see it wrong he fluttered his eyelashes suggestively before redirecting his attention toward a red-headed girl who was literally draping herself on his arm. 

His countenance was utterly unreadable yet a subtle smile adorned his face like a delicate flower. His Eyes were of much more deeper shade of green than Draco remembered, which made his heart be in a flutter and he blushed quite shamelessly. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, Wincy's babbling was long gone out of his hearing range and he moistened his dry lips without thought.

He was a Prince who finally came true. 

Before he had thought of some of his male schoolmates as passably handsome but now they were nothing compared to that creature of mighty magic. Draco desperately wanted to approach him and lick it all himself and make that privilege exclusive for Draco only.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments and give me any advice/correction/suggestion or anything you'd like to! thanks!


End file.
